


This is not fascinating

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: This is only an ordinary conversation between Jim and him on the bridge like numerous other interaction between them. However, Spock has long learned the value of little things in life.





	This is not fascinating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/gifts).



> Written for avanti_90 on Fic_Promptly: Star Trek, Spock, "This is not fascinating." link: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/68753.html?thread=3434897

"What're you looking at?" Jim asked while leaning over Spock's shoulders to look at the panel display of the science station, like he did with the bridge crew when he was interested in their work and wanted to engage them in conversations. It was unnecessary to notice such a daily occurrence.

"I am going over the data of the experiment conducted in Biology Lab 3," Spock replied, feeling Jim's warm and wet breath on his naked neck.

Jim's body temperature was within the normal range of human beings, so the heat and the moisture level in his breath were par for the course for his species. It was nothing of concern.

"Anything interesting?" The ship's light gave a soft glow to Jim's face, giving a golden tint to his smile.

Jim smiled frequently in various situation: formal, informal, safe or dangerous one. He smiled at his superiors, his enemies, his crews and new acquaintances. Sometimes he even smiled at himself. He had given this variety of smile on fifty-six occasions to Spock when they were on the bridge before, all in daily work related conversations, so Spock calculated that the possibility for this one to carry special feeling was 0.457%.

Spock launched into an explanation and Jim listened intently, as per his habit talking to his crew. Only one of the many reasons why Jim was an excellent starship captain and Starfleet Officer.

"Carry on," Jim said, patting his shoulder and moving on. Humans were tactile, and Jim was a prime example so Spock was long used to physical contact between them. Besides his words and actions all fell within acceptable range of interaction between a superior officer and a subordinate on the bridge according to regulations. There was nothing fascinating about the whole conversation. In fact, it was so ordinary that no one paid any attention to them.

However, when Spock meditated during the nights, he went over the memory and catalogued all the details: the pitch of Jim's voice, the sensation of his hand over his shoulders and the way Jim looked when he left until it was imprinted into his mind. He hoarded the memory in his heart like those of the other ninety three thousand, seven hundred and fifty six interactions between Jim and him.

Jim was only a human and Spock would lose him soon. One day Spock would have to rely on his memory to pass the lonely nights without Jim to shine in the darkness, so he remember everything as well as he could, to treasure each one as Jim's gift.


End file.
